Dear Marimo
by Prissycatice
Summary: seperti inikah kalau Zoro dan Sanji bertunangan? ZoSan. modern life. Yaoi


**ok, sekali lagi, karena saya begitu mencintai Zosan, saya membuat ff ini.**

**entah ada yang baca atau tidak, post aja deh pokoknya**

* * *

**Title: Dear Marimo**

**Author: Cndy Prissycatice**

* * *

**Disclaimer: They are belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Not mine's**

**Genre: Romance. Comedy? Fail!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Yaoi. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Typos. ff abal.**

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa~ itu dia!"

"Astaga, dia lewat ruang koridor 3!"

"Ayo cepat ke sana!"

Suara ribut para siswi itu terus bergema memenuhi koridor, tepat di depan ruang kelasku. Dengan wajah bersemu, mata yang tampak berbinar… beberapa dari mereka membawa bingkisan, kue, kurasa. Bisa kudengar para siswa mulai mendecih, yah.. bukan hanya dari kelasku.

Akar dari semua ini adalah karenanya, seorang pria yang bisa dikatakan sebagai pangeran sekolah(disebut pangeran karena dia populer di antara para siswi). dengan kedudukan sebagai ketua OSIS, tidak heran jika makin banyak siswi yang mengejar dan memujanya. Rasanya memang kesal sih, kenapa para siswi itu harus mencintai satu orang siswa yang sama? Aku tak habis pikir. Kalau semua selera orang sama, bagaimana keadilan bagi orang lainnya yang juga ingin dicintai?

Ah… pikiran yang sangat naïf…

Jujur saja, kalau boleh kujelaskan ciri-ciri pria itu… yah memang harus kuakui dia keren. Bertubuh tegap, dengan dada yang bidang dan pundak yang cukup lebar. Kakinya panjang sehingga ia nampak menjulang. Dia agak pendiam dan cuek, dan nilai plusnya adalah dia sangat kuat dan pandai berkelahi, tentu juga karena sikap 'cool'nya itu ia semakin digilai. Tapi asal kalian tahu, dia itu bodoh, otaknya dungu. Mendapat peringkat 10 terbawah di kelas, tapi bisa menjadi ketua OSIS? bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa?

Namanya Zoro. Setiap hari tidak pernah tidak membuat siswa lain iri—Kecuali pada otaknya yang bodoh itu. ah dari pada kesal memikirkan dia, lebih baik aku ke kelasnya Nami_-_chan—Siswi kelas satu yang sangat cantik dan manis~ pokoknya benar-benar tipeku

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas Nami. Sesekali membalas sapaan para siswi terhadap diriku. Eh? Aku belum bilang? Aku juga cukup terkenal di sekolah, yah walau tidak seterkenal Zoro.

"Nami—" begitu sampai aku hendak memanggilnya sebelum ucapanku terhenti ketika kulihat para siswi sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya. Ada apa ini?

"Jadi kalian suka kakakku? Begitu?" kulihat Nami bertanya dengan cukup ketus. Hahh… benar juga, selalu seperti ini saat satu sekolah tahu bahwa Nami adalah adik dari ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan itu. mengincar sang kakak dan mulai mendekati adiknya secara perlahan. Cara basi.

Nami memicingkan matanya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku bajunya "Foto kakakku yang sedang makan di rumah! Satu set isi 5 foto, harga 5 ribu berry!"

Gah! Aku hampir terjungkal melihatnya. Kukira dia tidak senang para wanita itu mendekati Zoro, ternyata malah dibuat ajang mencari uang! Yah~ sifat Nami memang begitu sih.. yang ada di pikirannya memang hanya uang, uang dan uang. Tapi melihat wanita cantik dan uang, dia jadi terlihat semakin manis~!

Para siswi mulai histeris saat melihat foto itu dan berseru "Aku beli! Aku beli!" memangnya apa bagusnya foto seperti itu!?

"Kalau begitu baris!" perintah Nami. Dan tentu saja para siswi itu menurutinya. "Oh iya, aku punya pensil bekas pakai kakakku, akan kujual seharga 3 ribu berry! Ada yang mau?"

"Aku mauuuuuu!" para siswi itu kembali histeris.

Ampun…. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku saja

* * *

…::::..ZoSan..::::…

* * *

Memang, dia sangat dingin dan cuek… Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu… Zoro bisa bersikap lain… sikap yang tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain…

"Sanji…" bisa kudengar ia berbisik di telingaku, membuatku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku. Shit! Kapan sih anak ini datang!?

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di sampingku "Ini masih jam 6 pagi, Marimo!" dan seperti yang kalian lihat, aku membentaknya dengan sangat kesal. Ayolah, ini hari minggu! Setidaknya biarkan aku tidur lebih lama!

"Happy Sunday.." lagi, ia berbisik di telingaku dan sedetik kemudian aku merasakan bahwa ia telah menggigit daun telingaku.

"Gah!" aku segera menjauhkan diri darinya. "Kenapa kau harus datang sepagi ini sih!? Memangnya kau ga punya kerjaan, ganggang laut bodoh!?" saat kutatap wajahnya, bisa kulihat ia hanya mengulas senyum… senyuman licik!

"Aku ingin sarapan di sini" ucapnya dengan begitu tenang

Aku menatapnya diam cukup lama sampai akhirnya menghela nafas panjang sembari memutar kedua bola mataku. "Kau mau makan apa? Bukankah ayahku ada di bawah? Kenapa tidak minta dia saja?" tanyaku sambil turun dari atas ranjang. "Lagipula ibumu kan juga pandai memasak, kenapa tidak sarapan di rumah saja sih? Heran, sampai datang begini pagi hanya untuk sarapan di sini"

Zoro hanya diam dan mengikutiku berjalan menuju dapur. Padahal aku masih ngantuk, sial. Beginilah, punya tunangan seperti dia ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Hm? Aku lupa bilang lagi ya? Aku dan bocah berambut hijau ini adalah tunangan. Yah, walau aku terpaksa sih… mau mundur ke cerita 7 tahun yang lalu?

* * *

Saat itu umurku baru 10 tahun…

* * *

Tanpa kuduga orangtua Zoro datang ke rumahku, tentu bersama dengannya juga, serta Nami. Yah, pada waktu itu aku dan Zoro memang teman bermain, atau… mungkin lebih tepat disebut teman berkelahi. Tapi tidak pernah sampai yang benar-benar berbahaya sih. Paling hanya lecet dan sedikit lebam pada akhirnya. Kupikir orangtua Zoro datang untuk memarahiku. Aku sudah takut sekali. apalagi kalau nanti ayahku yang galak itu marah, habislah aku_._

"Um.. jadi begini Zeff-san, aku ke sini karena diminta oleh Zoro…" ibu Zoro mulai berbicara

"Katanya kakak mau melamar Sanji!" potong Nami begitu saja. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membuka lebar-lebar kelopak mataku. Apa katanya barusan?

"Nami, biarkan ibumu bicara dulu" ayah Zoro memeluk tubuh kecil Nami.

"Ro-Robin-san, bukankah kalian datang ke sini untuk memarahiku?" aku memberanikan diriku bertanya. Habisnya kemarin aku membuat Zoro cukup babak belur, jadi kukira mereka datang untuk itu.

"Bodoh" celetuk Zoro. Aku langsung memelototinya.

Robin-san —begitu aku memanggilnya— selaku ibu Zoro hanya tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan oleh Nami itu benar. Kami datang ke sini karena Zoro memaksa kami untuk melamarkan Sanji untuknya"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada ayahku yang juga terlihat kaget. "Anak ini sangat keras kepala, padahal sudah kubilang kalau dia masih kecil. Hahh… benar-benar" Franky —ayah dari Zoro, mengacak-acak rambut si Marimo itu.

"Kau yakin Zoro? Sanji kan.. um.. laki-laki"

"Ayah! Ga usah pakai 'um' dong! Ga yakin banget sih!" ucapku geram. "Hei Zoro, kepalamu terbentur ya!? Pasti gara-gara kutendang kemarin kau jadi tambah bodoh!" aku sampai berdiri saking kesalnya

Zoro menatapku, ekspresinya tidak berubah, tetap menatap tajam dengan wajah sedikit angkuh "Berisik, kau diam saja" dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuatku makin kesal padanya "Zeffu, aku akan membahagiakan Sanji, aku janji. Jadi, tolong serahkan dia padaku."

Aku tak percaya ini! kontan saja wajahku memerah mendengarnya. bocah bodoh ini benar-benar melamarku! Dan dari mana dia belajar cara bicara seperti itu!?

"Jangan bicara bodoh" Franky menjitak kepala Zoro, membuat Zoro meringis "Penghasilan saja belum punya. Membahagiakan apanya? Kau terlalu cepat dewasa"

"Sanji! nanti kalau aku sudah jadi adik iparmu, kau mau kan membuatkan makanan gratis untuk pesta ulang tahunku?" Nami, malaikat kecilku itu tersenyum cerah di pangkuan Franky. Oh~ benar-benar manis~

"Hahaha sepertinya anakmu benar-benar serius ya" kenapa ayah tertawa mendengarnya sih!? Dasar tua Bangka! "Kau benar mencintainya? Kau akan menjaganya seumur hidupmu?"

"Iya! Aku janji!" jawab Zoro tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku serahkan Sanji padamu. Tapi karena kalian masih kecil, tunangan saja dulu ya, jangan langsung menikah" t-tunggu! apa-apaan ini!? hei! Kalian harus minta persetujuanku dulu!

"Tu—"

"Baiklah. Begitu juga tidak apa-apa" jawab Zoro memotong ucapanku.

"Hei! Aku tidak setuju!" protesku.

"Sudah ditetapkan begitu, ayo kita pulang ayah, ibu" Zoro berdiri, memberi hormat pada ayahku, lalu berjalan keluar

"Asiiikkk~! Sanji akan jadi kakakku!" bisa kulihat Nami melompat gembira. Apa… Ini…?

* * *

…...back

* * *

Nah, begitulah awal ceritanya. Padahal aku tidak setuju. Sebenarnya ini benar-benar bodoh! Aku dan si Marimo ini kan sama-sama laki-laki, kenapa mereka semua setuju sih!? Damn! Dunia ini sudah terbalik rupanya!

Setelah selesai membuatkan sarapan untuk si Marimo itu, aku kembali ke kamarku, tentu saja untuk kembali tidur, yah.. itu juga kalau bisa. Ng? saat kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, lagi-lagi si Marimo ini kembali mengikutiku "Mau apa kau mengikutiku, Marimo? Makan saja sarapanmu dengan tenang di ruang makan."

"Lebih enak kalau makan sambil melihat wajahmu"

Bisa kurasakan dahiku sudah berkedut menahan kesal "Terserahmu sajalah!" lalu aku kembali melangkah ke kamarku, naik ke atas kasurku, dan tidur membelakanginya yang duduk di kursi yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidurku.

.

.

Hening… hanya terdengar suara Zoro yang sedang mengunyah…

Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa tidur karenanya! Aku duduk dengan kesal dan menatapnya yang sedang makan "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Hell! Muka datar itu! kalau bisa aku ingin menendangnya! Minggu yang benar-benar buruk!

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menoleh ke arahnya sebentar untuk berkata "Setelah makan pulanglah!" dan menutup pintu dengan cukup kencang. Bocah itu benar-benar parah. Dosa apa aku sampai punya tunangan sepertinya?

* * *

30 menit berlalu…...

* * *

Huft~ benar-benar nyaman berendam lama dengan air hangat. Cukuplah untuk memperbaiki moodku yang sempat rusak karena si marimo bodoh itu.

"Kau mandi seperti perempuan saja. Lama. Kalau nanti kita sudah menikah, persingkat waktu mandimu. Berhenti membersihkan rambutmu berulangkali"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara itu. kutolehkan cepat kepalaku ke sumber suara dan kulihat Zoro tengah berbaring di atas ranjangku sambil membaca komik—yang tentu saja milikku. Jadi bocah marimo ini belum pulang!?

"Apa yang— Siapa bilang aku akan menikah denganmu hah!?"

"Aku. Baru saja kukatakan. Apa kau tidak dengar? Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke dokter THT setelah kau berpakaian" what!? Bocah ini… aku sudah benar-benar kesal… tapi tahan Sanji… baru saja kau rileks… jangan terpancing!

Dengan susah payah aku menghela nafasku. Kutarik ujung bibirku naik membentuk sebuah lengkungan dan naik ke atas kasur perlahan, tepat di sebelah Zoro. Kucondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya "Hei ca-lon su-a-mi-ku" Zoro menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Well… asal kau tahu saja, aku juga jijik mengucapkannya, bodoh. "Kenapa sih kau sangat menginginkanku? Hm?" ya, ini pertanyaan yang sejak lama ingin sekali kutanyakan padanya

Zoro kembali pada wajah stoicnya dan berkata "Panggil aku seperti tadi lagi baru akan kujawab pertanyaanmu"

"Marimo"

"Bukan yang itu"

"Shithead"

Kali ini wajahnya terlihat kesal "Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan panggilan itu seharian ini!"

"Well.. aku baru saja mengatakannya"

"Baiklah, yang satunya lagi, tepat sebelum kau bertanya"

"Bocah ganggang laut hijau bodoh"

"Kau juga tidak mengucapkan kata itu!" wah wah, dia benar-benar marah. bisa kulihat tonjolan urat di keningnya mulai bermunculan. Hahaha ternyata dia bisa lucu juga.

"Mungkin aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku memikirkannya"

"Kau!"

"Kau ini tergila-gila padaku karena apa sih? Padahal dulu kau selalu mecelaku karena alisku lah, rambut pirangku lah. Tiba-tiba kau melamarku. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir"

Zoro menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata "Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu pasti kau tidak akan laku kalau sudah besar nanti. Karena aku kasihan padamu makanya a—"

Kuhadiahi dia sebuah tendangan yang membuatnya terpental keluar menembus jendela kaca kamarku sebelum bocah sialan itu sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Benar-benar… hari libur yang buruk"

* * *

…::::..ZoSan..::::…

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian…

* * *

"Hari ini Zoro sakit."

Aku melebarkan kelopak mataku saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Nami yang tengah mengunyah itu. apa aku tidak salah dengar? Marimo itu… sakit? Memangnya dia bisa sakit?

Nami menatapku lalu berkata "Sebenarnya bukan sakit sih. Tapi kecelakaan ringan"

"Kwecwelakwaan wingan?" tanya Luffy, murid kelas satu yang sekelas dengan Nami dan sudah merupakan bagian dari kami "Haphi Zorwo kan kuhat" tambahnya sembari melahap bekal makan siangnya.

"Kemarin sewaktu membantu ayah memperbaiki loteng yang rusak, ayah terpeleset saat membawa beberapa pilar besi, lalu pilar itu melayang dan menghantam bahu Zoro. Yah, dokter bilang sih tangannya patah. Dan dia jadi dirawat. menghabiskan uang saja."

"Itu sih bukan kecelakaan ringan!" tukas Vivi—gadis berambut biru yang manis. Teman Nami. Termasuk tipeku juga— kesal. Tapi terlihat jelas kekhawatiran pada raut wajahnya.

Huh, dasar Marimo bodoh.

* * *

…::::..ZoSan..::::…

* * *

"Ini, kubawakan kau kue sus isi coklat" aku menyodorkan sekotak kue pada **Tunanganku tersayang** yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Apaan. Kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja.

"Che! kue sus coklat? Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Zoro menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang raut wajah ingin muntah. Sialan! Bukannya berterima kasih! benar-benar bocah tidak tahu diri!

"Ini buatanku sendiri! coba dulu dong!" kesalku kembali menyodorkan kotak kue itu.

"Kubilang tidak mau"

"Kalau Zoro tidak mau, biar buatku saja! Aku suka sus coklat!" Luffy mengambil kotak kue itu dari tanganku.

"Hei! Itu milikku! Kembalikan!"

"Tapi kau kan bilang tidak mau" ucap Luffy sambil membuka kotak kue itu

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan dibuka! Cepat kembalikan!"

"Nanti basi kalau tidak dimakan" balas Luffy

"Biarkan saja basi! Pokoknya kue itu milikku!" dengan cepat kulayangkan sebuah tendangan ke kepala si Marimo bodoh itu "Aw! Sial! Apa-apaan kau koki genit!?"

"Jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan, bodoh. Kalau kau tidak mau, biarkan Luffy memakannya" ucapku. bisa kulihat Luffy tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapanku.

"Tahu, kan sayang kalau basi. Lebih baik kujual saja" kini mata Nami sudah berubah bentuk menjadi simbol berry. Astaga…

"Che! Biar kumakan nanti! Pokoknya kembalikan!"

Akhirnya dengan wajah sebal, Luffy memberikan kotak itu pada Zoro. Padahal tadi bilangnya tidak mau. Bodoh

"Dia itu posesif dan bodoh" ucap Nami sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Yah, aku setuju dengan Nami.

"Kapan kau bisa pulang?" tanyaku

"Sampai dokter bilang aku boleh pulang"

Aku tahu itu, bodoh! "Kapan itu?" tanyaku lagi, mencoba menahan emosiku.

"Entah"

"Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja" ucapku

"Tanganku patah"

"Sakit?"

Kini kulihat Zoro mengulas senyumnya, senyuman andalanya, ralat! Senyuman licik andalannya. Pasti ujungnya tidak enak nih… "Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku hm?"

Sudah kuduga "Dream on, Marimo" balasku

"Meskipun aku tidak mengerti, tapi pasti kau mengucapkan kata yang buruk"

"Kau memalukan sekali sih. Belajar bahasa inggris dong. Kalau kau pintar kan aku bisa menjual barang-barangmu dengan harga yang lebih tinggi" ujar Nami

"Berisik! Lagipula, kau harus berhenti mencuri dan menjual barang-barang pribadi milikku! Seenaknya saja!" protes Zoro. Kakak adik ini…. tidak ada yang beres… tapi untuk Nami dimaafkan karena dia manis~

"Aku lapaaaarr…..."

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Luffy yang sudah berguling-guling di lantai rumah sakit

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang saja. Lagipula sudah mau sore juga" aku melirik jam tanganku. "Aku pulang dulu, Marimo. Ingat, makan kue itu atau kutendang kau sampai babak belur" kulihat Nami dan Luffy sudah berjalan menuju pintu, jadi kulangkahkan juga kakiku mendekati mereka

"Kapan datang lagi?"tanya Zoro sebelum aku mencapai pintu

Kutatap bocah berambut hijau itu "Nanti"

"Nanti itu kapan?"

"Entah"

"Datanglah nanti malam" wajahnya… serius… selalu serius…

"Banyak tugas rumah yang harus kukerjakan" ucapku

Kali ini wajahnya terlihat kesal "Kubilang datang malam ini" suaranya sedikit lebih berat… dasar tukang perintah

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Pokoknya kau harus datang! Awas kau kalau tidak datang!" keras kepala

"Sanji, ayo cepat, Luffy mulai menggigiti kursi tunggu!" kudengar teriakan Nami

"Kau takut sendirian di sini?"

"Yang benar saja" Zoro mendecih

"Kalau kau sudah menghabiskan kuenya, aku akan datang" kataku "Cepat sembuh, Baka~" dengan kalimat itu, aku keluar dan menutup pintu kamar rawat Zoro. Bisa kudengar Zoro kembali mengucapkan 'Pokoknya datang nanti malam!'

Wajahnya tadi… hmmpphh~ punya tunangan bodoh sepertinya… hari-hariku bakal terasa panjang nih. Mungkin tidak buruk juga. Yah, memang tidak seburuk itu sih. Satu catatan lagi yang harus kuingat, manjanya bertambah saat ia sedang sakit.

"Sanji, cepat! Luffy! Hentikan! Dia itu bukan makanan!" Nami mulai tak sabar karena Luffy makin gila dengan menggigiti pasien lain di rumah sakit ini

Kau tunggu saja dengan tenang. Malam ini, akan kubawakan makanan favoritmu.

"Baik, Nami-chwaaannn~!"

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**saya sadar ini ff benar-benar ancur dan fail abis. gomen TTwTT  
**


End file.
